vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Atticus Shane
that he is 30. |status = * Unknown |family = * Caitlin Shane (wife) † *Sam Shane (son) † |job = * Professor at Whitmore College |species = * Human |gender = * Male |significant kills = * Influenced Hayley to have 12 of Klaus' hybrids killed * Influenced Pastor Young to kill himself and 11 other Council Members |actor = * David Alpay| |first = * The Five |last = * Stand By Me}} Atticus Shane was a professor at Whitmore College, the same college where Jenna was enrolled as a graduate student. He knows "a thing or two" about the paranormal and works quite closely with Bonnie. He first appeared in the 4th episode of Season Four. He is a believer in the occult who has a history with Bonnie Bennett and her family. Atticus is a member of the Shane Family. History Atticus Shane and his wife Caitlin who was a witch. They also had a son named Sam. Sam died in an accident and a grief stricken Caitlin used Expression magic to try to revive him but instead it backfired and killed her. This left Shane alone and desperate to find away to reclaim his family. In 2009, Shane had arrived on the Island in search of the well which can reportingly let you see the dead. By spilling some of his blood Shane was able to see Caitlin. She then told him about Silas and that raising him would result in her and their son's revival. She then explained what he must do in order to free Silas and this is what led to all of his current actions and is his ultimate goal. Season Four In The Five, Shane is seen teaching a class when Elena, Damon, and Bonnie come into his class. He mentions witches, vampires, and dopplegangers. Shane sees Damon and Elena chatting and asks if he is disturbing them or is the other way around. Shane is seen again at the murder house party and gives Bonnie some of Sheila Bennett's old things. He also tells Bonnie that there are different ways to practice magic. He is seen again later with a symbol from the five tattoo in his office. Connor comes into his office after he escapes from Klaus and his hybrids, he was revealing Shane had sent Connor to Mystic Falls to kill vampires. In The Killer, it is shown he offered to tell Connor about his tattoo if he kept killing vampires. Shane asked Connor if he could spare a witch he had plans for, but Connor assured him anyone who comes in his way are dead. Shane then decides to keep her in his office and tells Connor do what he does best. Later he attempts to hypnotize Bonnie Bennett to help her practice magic and let her let go off the fear of what the witches will do to her grams. Although after 7 hours of hypnotizing he says she should try to light the candle infront of her, but she is seemingly unable to light the candle, he shows her she lit all other candles in the room. In We All Go A Little Mad Sometimes, Shane is first seen when he walks up to Jeremy and Matt with April, carrying artifacts. He thanks the two for helping and walks away, with April questioning herself on why he looks so familiar. He is later seen giving a lecture on artifacts and mentions a powerful witch named Silas and a witch named Qetsiyah, Shane also told of Silas possible return and that he would bring havoc on the world. He comes up tp meet Bonnie and She says "Qetsiyah sounds like a bad ass." Shane replies "Nothing compared to Silas." Then Damon and Bonnie later question him on the hunters mark and he tells him, "Legend says that if a hunter is killed by that which it hunts, then that person will be cursed to walk the Earth in torment until a new hunter is awaken and their legacy is passed on. They’re called potentials." Later on, in Shane's office, Bonnie and Shane are talking. When Bonnie asks Shane how he knows so much, he says that he is Bonnie's biggest ally and when Jeremy completes his mark, she will want to come to him as he is the only one that can help her and she needs to trust him on that. In My Brother's Keeper, in the Miss Mystic Falls Pageant, Shane walk past Elena and caroline, looking for the judges and ask where they are. Later Shane and Damon talks, he asked if Shane had a name for another of the Five. He told him hecound't help him with that. Damon then tells him no pity vots for April young despite her father died a week ago and says that he knew him since they talk a little before the farm explousion. Shane told if he wanted to know more about him h eonly had to ask, witch he did and asked how did convince Pastor Young to kill all thoose people. Shane was shocked to think he tought Shane was behind this and said if Damon just accuse him off massmurder and then told him he had to meet the other judges. Then later Damon told him to give him a name of another hunter, Shane told him that finding more then one hunter in a lifetime was next to impossible. Damon then appeared infront of him and told him to give him a name or he would die, Shane then revealed that the thing he was looking for is sealed with a spell only a certaint witch could perform. Damon then pressures him more and Shane then reveals that Bonnie is that witch and says. "Between the two of us, who do you think she trusts them most." Damon then let him go and Shane told Damon his 5 seconds are seeing he needs him alive. Later, he was talking with Hayley at his office, Hayley said that she unsired one more hybrid. In We'll Always Have Bourbon Street, he walks into his office finding Hayley looking for something and tells her that he'll give her information about her biological parents when she's done un-siring 12 hybrids. While on the girls night, Bonnie reveals that he calls the magic he's teaching her Expression (the dark kind of magic Nandi tells Damon about) and later when Hayley comes with the news that he now has 12 unsired hybrids, he tells her that her parents are dead but he could make her see them again and says "We are the Beginning." In O Come, All Ye Faithful, Elena invites Shane to the Gilbert Family Lake House to help Jeremy conquer some of his inner demons. Shane explains his ideas on giving Jeremy a choice between killing a vampire, and remembering who they really are. He is trying to get Jeremy to recognize Elena as his sister. It doesn't work, however, and Jeremy says some hurtful things, such as how he will kill her, even if he dies himself. Outside, Elena and Shane talked about her relationship to Damon. Shane reveals that he once loved someone too much as well. His son and wife had died and Shane had been trying to figure out a way not to miss them. Damon interrupts their conversation, once again threatening to kill Shane. Luckily, Shane doesn't get killed by Damon and tells them that he could lead them to the Cure to vampirism. He knows where the Cure is because he has already been there. Shane tells Elena and Damon that if they dig up Silas (someone who he talked about episodes ago) they will find the Cure and when Jeremy's mark is complete, it will have the map that contains the spell to dig up Silas. Shane won't reveal the location of Silas, because it's his way of staying alive and he will lead them there. When Damon later tells Elena his theory that Shane killed Pastor young and the other Council members, Shane explains that Pastor had lost his wife to cancer and he sought him out for supernatural assistance. He says that Pastor was "too far gone." Their conversation was interrupted when Jeremy and Bonnie entered, ready to prove Jeremy was fine now. As Jeremy walked towards Elena with a stake in his hand, Shane told Jeremy to choose the right path. He watched as Elena and Jeremy hugged. In After School Special, Shane listens to Bonnie complain about her dad, because her dad does not want her involved with the supernatural. To take her mind off things, Bonnie wanted Shane to help her with magic, but he tells her that she has graduated. He gives her a necklace that was supposedly Qetsiyahs, the old witch who knew Silas. When Bonnie leaves, she sees Kol walking by her into Shane's office. She does not at first recognize Kol, but then she realizes who it is and runs back into Shane's office, where Shane has just been kidnapped by Kol. Kol brings Shane to Mystic Falls High School and then Kol and Rebekah try to compel Shane to tell them where the cure is, but Shane cannot be compelled. Once Kol and Rebekah find out he cannot be compelled, Kol starts to drown Shane into telling where the cure is. Rebekah asks Shane why he wants the cure and he says that he doesn't. Shane tells her that he just wants Silas. Kol then tells them that Silas will kill them all and Rebekah says that Silas is just a fairy tale. Shane then says that Silas is infact real and that he knows where Silas is buried. Shane also admits that he was responsible for the deaths of the Council and that once Silas is awoken he will bring them all back from the dead. Meanwhile Bonnie has gotten to the school and runs into April. April tells her that she knows about vampires, that everyone had been lying, and that Kol and Rebekah have Shane. Bonnie knew that Shane could not be compelled, so she cast a protection spell on him. Once Kol hears what Shane had to say he kills Shane, Rebekah then starts to yell at Kol saying that he just killed her chance at finding the cure, but Kol tells her that Silas would be "hell on earth". Rebekah and Kol then leave and Shane wakes up from pretending he is dead. Shane eventually returns to his office and then Bonnie furiously comes in. He tells her that Kol is going to be a problem; she responds and says that she can't be doing black magic anymore. Shane then explains that expression is not black magic. He says it's how you use it that determines whether it's good or bad. It's just a way to do limitless magic not monitored by nature or the spirits. He tells her she is the key to everything and he's not gonna let anything bad happen to her. Bonnie then trusts him. In Catch Me If You Can, Shane is teaching Bonnie how to control all of her refound power in his office. However they are interupted by Sherrif forbes and Mayor Hopkins for the deaths of the Town Council. Shane is taken to the Mystic falls police station where he is questioned to no avail. It is only when he has some time with Bonnie where he admits to orchestrating the barn explosion. Bonnie questined how he manage to get Pastor Young to massacre 11 people, Shane told her that it was not massacre, but a riyual to resurrect Silas and explained that Silas would bring them all back. Bonnie believed him to be crazy gets ready to leave, but he makes her stay by offering information on her Grams and asks her if she would like to see her again. Then when he starts of by belittling her she quickly loses it and starts using magic on him to hurt him. Mayor Hopkins tries to intervene but she creates a wall of fire. By using the methods he taught her earlier he is able to calm her down. He then relays to Mayor Hopkins that Bonnie is a "ticking time bomb" and that only he can help her. In Into the Wild, Shane is freed from jail and takes Elena, Damon, Stefan, Bonnie, Jeremy, and Rebekah to the Island in which Silas is entombed. While there he remembers being there a year ago. Shane reveals more about Silas, Qetsiyah and The Cure as well as his and the Islands history. Shane reveals to them that there is magical well that he were and saw his dead wife after making himself bleed. After having a confrontation with Damon and Bonnie on his motivations and usage of them he is interrogated by Damon. After revealing more information he starts questioning Damon on how he feels about the prospect of a human Elena. A furious Damon tries to kill him though Elena stops him. Shane takes the opportunity to escape with Silas's headstone and meets up with Massak who has kidnapped Jeremy and a lured Bonnie. They then head for Silas' tomb. In Down The Rabbit Hole, when they get to the cave above Silas' Tomb, Massak announces he will not go any further and demands his payment. Shane gives Massak Silas' headstone as per their agreement and Massak leaves. Bonnie asks why he gave him the stone, and Shane explains that inside the stone contains a small amount of Qetsiyah's blood, and is worth a fortune. Shane harnesses Bonnie and Jeremy down the well to the underground caves and rappels himself down afterwards. He tells them to find anything out of the ordinary in the cave, when he stumbles upon a perfect circle carved onto the rock floor. He says that that is the spot and ushers Bonnie to channel her magic there as Jeremy stands idol to be used to channel. She triggers a cave-in, which causes a rock to tumble onto Shane's leg. As the two prepare to enter a hole Bonnie's magic caused Shane calls out to them and begs them to help him up as he could not walk. However, they simply leave Shane where he was as he continues to plead in vain for their help. As Shane attempts to stop the bleeding, he once again sees his wife, Caitlin, who assures him that he has done everything he was told to do and to not give up, claiming Silas will heal him when he is freed. A while later, Stefan Salvatore runs into Shane, still sitting helplessly against the rocks and begs him to feed him Vampire blood to help heal his wound. Stefan does not feel that Shane deserves his help. Shane pleads that all he wanted was to bring his family back which was why he wanted to free Silas in the first place. However, because of him having full responsibility for the deaths of so many innocent people, Stefan leaves Shane for dead. In Stand By Me, Rebekah found his body on the island in the woods and said. "Shane". Rebekah tought he was dead, until he grabbed her and said to her urgingly. "Silas". Personality Shady, mysterious, into supernatural things. A little up beat at times. His motives are not known and remain a mystery for now. Shane is smooth-talking and charismatic; a manipulator. Physical Appearance Atticus is physically fit. He has curly dark-brown hair and greenish eyes. Relationships Caitlin Shane Caitlin and Atticus have a love bond, but since the accident two years ago, Atticus has been griefstricken. Because Silas has been manipulating Caitlin's memory, it has driven Atticus over the edge of sanity (basically, he's lost it). Since, he has been obsessed with digging up Silas to resurrect his dead wife, and son. Bonnie Bennett Shane's relationship with Bonnie was first shown in The Five, where they first are seen interacting at Whitmore College. In the next episode, Shane helps Bonnie get past her fear and guilt. It is also revealed in that episode that Bonnie is important to Shane's plans and he needs her out of harm's way. In another episode, Shane tells Bonnie that when her friend completes his hunters' mark, he'll want to tell her, since he's the only one that can help. Connor Jordan As a hunter working for professor Shane believed in killing vampires. Hayley They were both seen together during My Brother's Keeper at the Miss Mystic Falls pageant, talking to each other while Damon Salvatore and Tyler Lockwood were looking at them from a distance. After Tyler texted Hayley, telling her that Kimberly was successful in breaking Klaus' sire bond, she was seen in Shane's office telling him about the news. After hearing the news, Shane commented that their goals is almost at its end meaning that the two are currently working together on a plan without anyone noticing. Damon Salvatore Damon and Atticus first met in The Five, but first spoke to each other in We All Go A Little Mad Sometimes to learn more about the Hunters' Mark. Damon had later found out that Shane had ties to Pastor Young, who previously died in an explosion at his farm, taking eleven other people with him as well, which Damon had accused him of orchestrating twice. Damon has be shown that he doesn't trust Shane, who he calls, "Professor Shady Pants." Shane even expected Damon to kill him once they had found the Cure. Pastor Young Professor Shane taught a theology seminar at Whitmore College. Shane's Plan/Intentions The purpose of Atticus Shane is to raise the first immortal, his plan includes - *Witches - Shane helps restore Bonnie's powers and he is teaching her Expression magic. *Sacrifices - Shane used human and hybrids as sacrifices so Bonnie can channel their souls for Expression magic. *Werewolf and Hybrids - Hayley is helping Shane to break the sire bond of Klaus' hybrids, however, recently been mentioned which are twelve hybrids, the same number required for the Expression spell. *Hunters - Shane sends Connor, a potential hunter to kill vampires in Mystic Falls, but apparently, the intention is to complete the Hunter's mark. He has replaced Conner with Jeremy. *Resurrection - Shane plans to bring his family back. *Free Silas - Shane wants to free Silas to resurrect his family and Hayley's parents as he promised her. Appearances Season 4 *''The Five'' *''The Killer'' *''We All Go A Little Mad Sometimes'' *''My Brother’s Keeper'' *''We'll Always Have Bourbon Street'' *''O Come, All Ye Faithful'' *''After School Special'' *''Catch Me If You Can'' *''Into the Wild'' *''Down the Rabbit Hole'' *''Stand By Me'' Quotes Season Four : Shane: "Shouldn't you be in Mystic Falls killing vampires?" : Connor: "Why the hell did you send me there?" : -The Five ---- : Connor: "You have any idea what I've been through? Spent the last two days chained up by an original vampire" : Shane: "So you met Klaus? Only know him by reputation, apparently he's a real monster." : Connor: "He's a vampire-werewolf-hybrid. Do you know how hard it is to kill them?" : Shane: "From what I gather you have to remove their head or their heart. That is according to lore. I'm just speculating." : Connor: "I had to figure how to do it on my own. (....bla bla) providing answers." : Shane: "We had a deal. I'll give you answers about your hunters mark when it's growing to completion." : Connor: "In other words, kill as many vampires as possible." : Shane: "Come on Connor why do you think I sent you to Mystic Falls. ...Listen there's a witch, mixed up in all this...She's important to what I have planned. I want her to be kept out of harm's way." : Connor: "Anybody that get's in my way. Anybody. They're dead." : Shane: "Okay...Sure I'll occupy her myself. Just do what you do." ---- : Bonnie: "I can't believe you wrote a book!" : Shane: "I did. I wrote three books, actually. Two of them just, too mortifying to display." : Bonnie: "Oh, I'm finding them online." : Shane: "No! No you're not, hey come on you promised, remember. No cell phones and no internet during witch therapy! Here this is yours...right now I want you to focus. And I want your undivided attention." : Bonnie: "You really think you can help me start practicing magic again." : Shane: "Absolutely I can. I invited you here because I can. You know what right now just relax, drink your tea. I got this in Australia when I was backpacking with these Aborigines spirit guys. Trust me its better when you smoke it but I'm trying to be a role model. Bonnie, listen the thing is what I have in mind might come off as a little unorthodox." : Bonnie: "Now I'm officially curious." : Shane: "Good. What do you know about hypnosis?" : Bonnie: "Really think that will work?" : Shane: "You practice witchcraft and don't believe in hypnotism. Bonnie listen you are afraid to practice magic because those witch spirit's convinced you,...they threatened your grams and they made you feel guilty you just have to confront that fear and that guilt and remove it." : Bonnie: "Maybe, but I don't think hypnosis will work. Witches are naturally immune to any sort of manipulation." : Shane: "Really, well let me ask you something. Would you like to put that earring back on?" : -The Killer ---- : Shane: "You're looking at what people believe to be the world's first tombstone. A witch so powerful, in fact Silas... That was his name... Created a spell that would grant him... Immortality. Now the legend says that Silas did the spell with the help of a lady witch who loved him, a woman named Qetsiyah. Sadly for Qetsiyah, Silas wanted to give immortality to another woman. So Qetsiyah killed her and buried Silas alive, leaving him powerless, immortal, and alone. Now it's said that Silas wants to rise again, regain his power, wreak havoc on the world....Maybe we should be afraid...Or maybe it's all bunch of crap and this is an old rock.... Alright listen...Enjoying exploring the exhibits. I'll be here to answer any questions. Thank you for coming." ---- : Shane: "Hey, you made it." : Bonnie: "Nice cautionary tale. Qetsiyah sounds like a bad-ass." : Shane: "Nothing compared to Silas." : -We All Go A Little Mad Sometimes ---- : Shane: "Excuse me. I'm a little lost. I'm here to interview contestants." : Elena: "You are Professor Shane." : Shane: "Yeah! That's right. Professor by day. Pageant judge by other day. In spite of being absurdly unqualified, I am apparently awarding an scholarship." : Caroline: "Inside by the parlor." : Shane: "Right here?" : Caroline: "Ah hmm.." : Shane: "Alright. I'll just follow the scent of hairspray and world domination." : Shane: "Damon Salvatore. Looks like we travel in the same circuit." : Damon: "Professor Shane. Just the guy I wanted to see." : -My Brother's Keeper Name *'Atticus' is of Latin origin, and the meaning is "from Athens". *'Shane' is an Anglicized version of the Irish name Seán, which is Irish for John and is pronounced as "Shayn", and means "God is gracious". Trivia *Shane is the first main human antagonist that has lasted over a story arc and not be enhanced or controlled through magic. *He is linked to The Five somehow as he sent a member of the hunter group to Mystic Falls. *Atticus Shane has similarities with Ethan Crane from the novels. *In My Brother's Keeper, Hayley says that Shane is 30 years old. *He works with Hayley, and before with Connor, and possibly with Pastor Young. *Shane is the 4th character to appear in more than 10 episodes during it's inaugural season, the other 3 are Anna with 11 episodes in Season One, Elijah Mikaelson with 12 episodes in Season Two and Rebekah Mikaelson with 17 episodes in Season Three. *He admitted to Rebekah and Kol that he organized the death of the Founder's Council, Klaus' hybrids, and also dozens of other deaths, all in groups of twelve. If this holds to be true, then he has killed more victims in the show than any other human. (Over 144 victims) *He is the classic example of an Anti-Villain, one who has beneficial goals but goes about getting them in morally ambiguous ways. *Shane is one of 2 humans (Bill Forbes was the first), who has learned how to resist vampire compulsion. *It is likely that he is a member of The Cult of Silas. *Shane is the main antagonist of Season 4. Gallery Thefive4.jpg Thefive3.jpg Teamshanedavidalpayfanpagesmaller.jpg Bonnie and Shane 2.jpg|Bonnie and Shane 4x05 tumblr_mcfizdT38u1r7g5aio1_1280.jpg|Bonnie and Shane 4x05 Tumblr mcqctn3WPD1riw9pko1 500.jpg VD406b_0118r.jpg-58680470-t3.jpeg|Bonnie and Shane VD406b_0039r.jpg-7790622f-t3.jpeg|Bonnie and Shane VD406b_0042r.jpg-3be0f0d8-t3.jpeg|Shane vlcs404-00006.jpg vlcsnap-00009.jpg vlcsnap-00102.jpg tumblr_mdmnf2KXfO1rbrizgo1_500.jpg tumblr_mdmptuURMN1rbrizgo1_500.jpg tumblr_mdojwrLqel1rhv3jco1_250.png tumblr_mdojwrLqel1rhv3jco2_250.png tumblr_mdojwrLqel1rhv3jco3_400.png tumblr_mdojwrLqel1rhv3jco4_400.png tumblr_mdvxlrS8tn1rbrizgo1_500.jpg tumblr_mdy655b47R1rbrizgo1_500.jpg tumblr_mdjtv3FlOX1rbrizgo1_500.jpg tumblr_mdko0rVzth1qjqyqgo1_250.gif tumblr_mdko0rVzth1qjqyqgo2_250.gif tumblr_mdko0rVzth1qjqyqgo3_250.gif tumblr_mdko0rVzth1qjqyqgo4_250.gif tumblr_mdlpvqlUvL1rsgssho1_500.gif tumblr_mdleiudoEq1rpyupco1_500.gif Tumblr md3ctwqyIn1rf6gvuo10 1280.jpg Professor Shane.png Tumblr_mebgo1pc5l1rf6gvuo1_500.png Tumblr_mecvs84aWG1qm04xro1_500.gif Tumblr_mecwg1pq3j1qm04xro1_500.gif Tumblr_mecwg1pq3j1qm04xro2_500.gif tumblr_md3ctwqyIn1rf6gvuo1_1280.jpg tumblr_md3ctwqyIn1rf6gvuo2_1280.jpg tumblr_md3ctwqyIn1rf6gvuo3_1280.jpg tumblr_md3ctwqyIn1rf6gvuo4_1280.jpg tumblr_md3ctwqyIn1rf6gvuo5_1280.jpg tumblr_md3ctwqyIn1rf6gvuo6_1280.jpg tumblr_md3ctwqyIn1rf6gvuo7_1280.jpg tumblr_md3ctwqyIn1rf6gvuo8_1280.jpg tumblr_md3cmmWsAS1rf6gvuo2_1280.jpg tumblr_md3cmmWsAS1rf6gvuo3_1280.jpg tumblr_md3cmmWsAS1rf6gvuo4_1280.jpg tumblr_md3cmmWsAS1rf6gvuo5_1280.jpg tumblr_md3cmmWsAS1rf6gvuo6_1280.jpg tumblr_md3cmmWsAS1rf6gvuo7_1280.jpg tumblr_md3cmmWsAS1rf6gvuo8_1280.jpg tumblr_md3cmmWsAS1rf6gvuo9_1280.jpg tumblr_md3cmmWsAS1rf6gvuo10_1280.jpg Tumblr mdvxlrS8tn1rbrizgo1 500.jpg Tumblr mdmptuURMN1rbrizgo1 500.jpg Tumblr mdc6kt53IS1qa7gyjo4 250.gif Hayley and Shane.PNG Tumblr mebpvk2ri01qkfvkzo10 1280.png 197827 298367926941785 746442257 n.jpg 74213 298368333608411 1551147509 n.jpg 74293 298375120274399 137374777 n.jpg 76450 298366990275212 860892976 n.jpg 77081 298366880275223 2100077823 n.jpg 73057 298375263607718 2011582773 n.jpg 69479 298375030274408 161589425 n.jpg 68810 298368396941738 2039677728 n.jpg 65052 298375196941058 1706827117 n.jpg 61303 298367720275139 526381027 n.jpg 31599 298367423608502 2016163445 n.jpg 30946 298375273607717 469025707 n.jpg 29616 298375466941031 277152481 n.jpg 29382 298367913608453 725949498 n.jpg 29360 298367213608523 340299907 n.jpg 9697 298375473607697 1572840541 n.jpg 9165 298366886941889 1997093025 n.jpg 8764 298367933608451 2112065940 n.jpg 65058_298375456941032_1477354853_n.jpg 556820_298375403607704_437707083_n.jpg 577878_298375103607734_1854033607_n.jpg 577754_298367750275136_1227666323_n.jpg 559805_298375396941038_1358494497_n.jpg 409 - 036.jpg 409 - 051.jpg 409 - 114.jpg 409 - 104.jpg 409 - 102.jpg 409 - 088.jpg 409 - 076.jpg 409 - 075.jpg Tumblr mfw2smtFch1qkfvkzo5 1280.png 409 - 134.jpg 409 - 133.jpg TVD 410A 0148-0155ra.jpg-d1a51fe4-t3.jpg 4x11-05.jpg 4x11-04.jpg VD410HD_2232.jpg VD410HD_2233.jpg VD410HD_2251.jpg VD410HD_2252.jpg VD410HD_2253.jpg VD410HD_2254.jpg VD410HD_2255.jpg VD410HD_2259.jpg VD410HD_2260.jpg VD410HD_2268.jpg VD410HD_2262.jpg VD410HD_2266.jpg VD410HD_2267.jpg VD410HD 1063.jpg VD410HD 1040.jpg VD410HD 1022.jpg VD410HD 1002.jpg VD410HD 0998.jpg VD410HD 0980.jpg 537290 489899521052278 2108958189 n.jpg The Vampire Diaries - Episode 4.13 - Into the Wild - Full Set of Promotional Photos (7) 595.jpg The Vampire Diaries - Episode 4.13 - Into the Wild - Full Set of Promotional Photos (4) 595.jpg TVD413B0040b--3358363401541036186.jpg H124a-221-vam1-10-14.jpg Shane -near death.png Notes See also Category:Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Mystic Falls Residents Category:Humans Category:Antagonists Category:Featured Articles Category:Shane Family Category:Out of Town Category:Unknown status